The Black Rose, Siyo
by galieaplanet
Summary: Naraku manages to create another incarnation from himself. Siyo, created from Naraku's dark self, will not let Naraku down. The adventures of Siyo begin..
1. Chapter 1

**.:The Black Rose: Siyo:.**

Sitting in the little hut that Naraku and his incarnations hid in was so quiet. Only Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoushi, Kohaku, Kanna and the young infant were sitting there alone waiting. While they were waiting, Hakudoushi sat in the dark corner wondering what had happened to Naraku. Suddenly Kanna stood up and held her mirror up to everyone. They gazed, wondering what was troubling her inside the mirror, they all blinked.

"Kanna, what troubles you?" Kagura asked as she snapped open her fan and hid her mouth. Hakudoushi glanced at Kagura then back to Kanna's mirror. "Naraku is creating another of himself." She spoke in a tiny soft voice. "What?!" Kagura knelt down and looked into the mirror. There was no image yet but she seen such a blur. Kagura looked up at her sister, "Where is he?" She asked. Kanna blinked, "Hidden inside a cavern of such darkness. He has built himself a strong barrier in which we cannot open.." She answered.

Hakudoushi glared, "So this new incarnation will be made from Naraku himself." He told them. Kagura closed her eyes. _Hmph, so there'll be another brat in the family._

She let out a sigh and shut her fan closed. The infant looked at her expression and made a very dark stare. "Eventually this incarnation will be born. He has been gone for awhile now. It has been three days." Hakudoushi said.

Kanna turned her eyes to the mirror, that was shaking suddenly, her eyes widened.

"It has been born." She told them.

Kohaku gasped, _It's been born.._

There was an image of a white silver haired boy sitting there with dark red eyes like Naraku's.

Kagura took a good look at the boy and turned her eyes to Hakudoushi who felt her staring, "What are you looking at?" He asked with a dark look in his eyes.

"The child looks like you a bit but then again.." She shook her head and leaned against the wall.

Only thing seen was a blurry image, everyone turned away and sat there in silence. Kanna sat down next to the infant and did not speak. Kohaku hated this life, he had to pretend to be under Naraku's control. On top of that, he always spent his time in bordom with these demons. But Kagura was alright with him, she did save him a few times.

"Kohaku." Hakudoushi called over his shoulder, the boy looked up.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you had no emotions." He made a suspicious look in his eyes, the boy blinked and made a confused look. "Upset.. there is no reason to be." He answered.

Kagura flinched and found herself staring at Kohaku.

"Hm, well then." Hakudoushi turned away, "There's no point in speaking to you anyway. You are a puppet." He chuckled. Kohaku felt the urge to kill him but the demon could not be killed.

Then suddenly, feeling Naraku's aura and another stronger aura, they all turned to the door.

There was a young boy wrapped in a komono sleeping in Naraku's arms, he set him down and smirked. Somehow he had found a very clean komono for the young boy, he looked almost like Hakudoushi but when they took another look at him he looked like Naraku except younger.

"Who the heck is that?" Kagura asked. Naraku glanced at her then to the boy, "His name is Siyo. He's your younger brother. But he is older than you Hakudoushi." Naraku turned to him.

"What..."

"Hm, Siyo will awaken soon by midnight. When he does give him my message." He comanded as he disappeared. Kagura blinked.

"Hakudoushi and Kohaku, must you sit there? Go after Inuyasha." He ordered.

The two immediatly got up and headed out of the hut.

"Kanna, I have a task for you and the infant. Follow me." He said as his voice faded away.

This left Kagura and the boy Siyo.

She sat down and sighed, waiting for the boy to wake up was like the time the infant was split in half. It was pathetic.

Her chance was saved when finally the boy opened his eyes and groaned. "Your awake are you?" She asked turning to him then she gasped with wide eyes, _His.. hair... it changed to black!_

Now he looked like the demon Naraku. This left her with a very strange feeling inside her, a feeling she never felt before.

Siyo's reaction to Kagura wasn't all like Hakudoushi's. He made a blank expression then looked at the sun that was setting behind the hills. Kagura sat there waiting for the boy to snap at her like the rest of them do when they first see her.

Instead, he got up and searched inside the komono Naraku had layed him upon and pulled out a sacred jewel shard.

"Found it." He said as he sat on his knees and turned over his shoulder to look at Kagura. She didn't say anything, but she didn't keep her eyes off of the sacred jewel shard. He caught her eye and smiled, he tossed the shard up in the air and caught it.

"A new beginning has begun." Siyo chuckled, red eyes glowing like blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Canyon of Four Souls

**.:Part One:.**

"This is so embarressing." Siyo complained, jumping off Kagura's feather and managed to land on the back of a dragon that was flying by. She sneered, "Fine." She mumbled. Siyo chuckled, "What's there to be mad about, sister?" He asked.

Kagura didn't wish to answer, though the answer was locked up in her mind. She continued to wonder about this Siyo.

_"Kagura," Naraku narrowed his eyes at her before she could even leave. Kagura turned around, Siyo was already gone out the door. "What is it?" She asked, Naraku closed his eyes then sat in another postition on the floor boards. "I should warn you. This boy, Siyo, has very strong powers I don't know about yet. Though you must tell me what they are when you come back. Let Siyo do as he pleases with Inuyasha and his friends in the meantime." He said. Kagura snapped open her fan and hid her mouth._

_"You don't seem very excited." She spoke._

_"Go." He commanded._

Kagura lowered her eyes, _Naraku.._

"Kagura," she turned quickly to Siyo and blinked, "Don't be wondering off. I can't concentrate." He growled closing his eyes. Kagura turned away, she remembered how Hakudoushi treated her. Will he treat her the same way?

**.:Midnight:.**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in anger, she ran out of the house and looked around. She stomped her way around the village looking for Inuyasha then went over to Miroku and Sango. "Where is he?" She asked. They pointed quickly to the house next door, Shippo and Kirara ran behind Sango and shivered with fear. The girl easily broke the door with her anger and seen Inuyasha curled up in the corner behind two innocent elders. She smiled sweetly at them and dragged Inuyasha out the door.

Then, after closing the door, they all heard a strong and clear "Sit!" from her.

After Kagome went to cool herself down, Sango and Miroku were tending to his wounds. "You shouldn't have did that to lady Kagome." Miroku said. Sango narrowed her eyes at him, "He's a dog, what do you expect?" She whispered.

"I heard that!" He cried out.

Later they all went to bed with a good night sleep, Kagome was still cooling down. But that sleep was interrupted by a loud thud outside. Screams were heard everywhere, then outside was a fire that quickly spread throughout the village. Inuyasha was the first to get out. Three innocent children were stuck inside a house still, that was Inuyasha's first stop. He suceeded to get them out but only one child was dead, though it seemed.

Before the others could say something there was a large demon worm slithering up behind Inuyasha, just in time Kagome shot her arrow.

She slid down the hill and ran to Inuyasha and the two children that lied on the dirt floor. "Oh no.. Inuyasha, Miroku, take the children and get away from here. Fast!" She ordered. Everyone stared at her funny.

"... Uh... I think I got a little ahead of myself... heh heh.." She scratched her head and giggled in embarressment.

"Well Whatever! Come on Miroku. You sure you can get out alright?" He asked with a worried look on his face. Kagome gave a nod, "Promise."

"I'll stay and help Kagome." She told them, Shippo ran with Inuyasha and quickly grabbed onto his hair.

Kirara stayed and transformed into her full form then helped save the trapped villagers.

"Heh heh, they look like scampering rats." Siyo chuckled as he watched from above the village where almost everyone couldn't spot them.

"Shall I finish them off?" Kagura asked snapping her fan open. Siyo glanced at her, "Nah, I like it this way." He mused, resting his chin on his hand. He sat floating in the little bubble like barrier and watched with amusment.

That's when Miroku looked up, "Inuyasha, up there!!" He shouted over the screaming. The demon looked up and gasped, "Kagura!" He growled.

"And who is that boy?" Miroku blinked. "Hakudoushi?" Inuyasha's eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

"No... that's not Hakudoushi that's for sure." He said.

Kagome dragged the last villager out and sighed, "Tougher than chasing Inuyasha around.. Huh?" Kagome suddenly felt a spark in her head, she was sensing a sacred jewel shard. She looked up and stood in her place, "Who is that?" Sango asked looking up also.

The silver white haired boy blinked, "They found us." He spoke.

Kagura made a large gust of wind blow down on them to block their view while they got away, the dirt that flew about the villagers and Inuyasha's friends had put out the burning fire instantly.

"Well, it'd be tougher to strike out on them all with the villagers. This Inuyasha is a half demon, am I right?" He asked turning to Kagura as they fled from them in the clouds. Kagura blinked, "Yeah." She answered. Siyo turned back, "Then some half demons around here seem to be growing a bond between the humans. I know this much, they avenge those weak humans and try their best to hunt down the killer. Being chased around is not on my list." He smirked.

_Come to think of it.. Hakudoushi didn't seem to care about that. But it did lead to many annoying encounters._, Kagura sighed.

Siyo narrowed his eyes at her, "I see. You also hate annoying pests following you around. Unlike that Hakudoushi, right Kagura?" He gave a dark laugh.

"I can read your mind like he can. But though he doesn't seem to understand any of this." He chuckled.

She gasped and thought no more, she did remember Siyo telling her he was trying to concentrate earlier.

"So what will you do now?" She asked him.

"Well, they already seen my face so let's see what this Inuyasha looks like. I only noticed the villagers around them." He smiled.

**.:Early Morning:.**

Finally it reached morning, the villagers had began fixing the huts and houses in the village while Inuyasha and the others left with a short good-bye and continud their journey.

"So who was the one who attacked the village?" Sango asked. Miroku shook his head, "It would have been that boy with Kagura.. But we don't know his name or what he does. Probably another incaration of Naraku's. We should keep sharp watch, Kagura usually appears after we get a glance of a demon from Naraku." He told them.

"... True about Kagura." Shippo replied.

"Don't worry, I'll finish that brat off with my own two hands." Inuyasha told them with a grin on his face, Kagome shook her head. "We don't know what he's like Inuyasha.. All we seen of him was his face... Strange, didn't he look like Naraku except younger and a kinda silver white hair?" She asked.

"Yeah. Alot like Naraku but where did he get that komono?" Sango turned to Miroku but he didn't say anything.

That's when Kagura appeared before them, she smiled. "Long time no see." She greeted with a smile. Inuyasha growled, as usual, he'd be the one to ask quiestions!

"Kagura! What was all that commotion about? Who was that brat with you?!" He asked.

"Pipe down, I'm not involved with it." She snapped.

"Idiot. You were the one who attacked that village along with whoever the hell that was!" Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever, just let me explain why I'm here first." Kagura explained, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

The demon stood there patiently, seeming that he was allowing her to go on ahead and explain.

"I came to give you a message from Siyo." She explained.

Inuyasha blinked, "Who?" he asked. Kagura smirked.

"He'd rather you to find that out, either way, wish to see him?" She asked with amusment in her voice. She knelt down once Inuyasha used his attack with his claws, but missed.

Though Kagura continued.

"A sacred jewel shard will be found in the canyon not far from here. We'll be waiting for your arrival. Either that or you can go ahead and continue your endless journey in finding the jewels. That is his message." She told them, plucking a feather from her _hair pin_. She expanded her feather into a larger size and jumped on leaving the others confused and motionless. Inuyasha was the first to move from his spot. Right when he was about to ask something else Kagura was already gone.

"Oh great." Kagome crossed her arms.

Miroku and Sango jumped onto Kirara's back, "We'll continue right?" She asked Inuyasha. "Mm.. Yeah. But which canyon was she talking about anyway?" He looked around the valley.

Miroku cleared his throat, "The Canyon of Four Souls. Sound familiar?" he said.

"A bit. Clears everything here, let's go."

_That was quick.._, Kagome thought to herself.

**.:Afternoon Sun Rise:.**

"So, are they coming?" Siyo asked fixing his komono.

"Sure. I guess.." Kagura jumped off her feather and stepped into the dark cave, a hide out Siyo chose out himself.

The canyon was full of mist and miasma, another one of Siyo's plans.

Kagura blinked, seeing the spider mark on his back, she shut her fan and lowered her eyelids in disgust. Almost all of Naraku's incarnations had that mark on their backs.

The mark was soon covered once Siyo placed on his komono. He turned and seen the suprised look on Kagura's face, "What are you waiting for? Go see if they're here." He ordered. Kagura rolled her eyes and groaned, "Right.." She said sarcaticly.

She disappeared in the mist while Siyo handled everything inside the cave.

That's when Inuyasha and them appeared.

"Alright, just like he asked. We're here. Now what does he want?" Inuyasha asked once he seen a figure inside the mist, knowing it was Kagura.

"We know it's a trap Kagura!" He shouted.

There was silence. The sorceress stood there motionless when suddenly wind blades were shot out at Inuyasha. The mist grew stronger. Everyone of Inuyasha's friends were lost inside the mist.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome scream, a loud thud was heard far behind him. Inuyasha was already down from Kagura's attack, she knew that attack would not injure him badly. She needed him to defeat Naraku for her of course!

Then came a dark laugh from the mist, "Thought you could run? Well then." Siyo's voice was heard.

The mist cleared in front of Inuyasha, he gasped after feeling a strong aura around him. Siyo appeared before him and chuckled.

He ran his hand down his long silver white hair and smiled wickedly.

"Your--"

"My name is Siyo. You must be Inuyasha. Hm, don't look quite the way I expected. No matter." Siyo circled Inuyasha, he pushed the dog demon onto the ground with his foot and smirked.

"I think you'll find me quite interesting, half demon." He mused.


	3. Chapter 3: Join Me, Siyo

**.:Part Three:.**

The mist began to grow stronger, Siyo then felt another presence nearby. It was Kanna's. He turned away and looked into the mist. "Kanna, so what news do you bring from Naraku?" He asked in the clear mist.

Kagura turned to the direction he was facing and gasped, he was able to tell Kanna's presence!

_Anyone with the power like mine can sense her presence._

Kagura blinked, _Then your lucky. I bet you'll blab your whole seceret to Naraku anyway._

_What did you just say?_

The wind demon felt a sharp pain in her chest, she fell to her knees and panted.

_I can hold power over you, unlike that Hakudoushi. But he can't actually read through your mind like I can.. Can he?_

Kagura gagged, "Shut up." She growled.

Inuyasha got up and pulled out his tetsuiga, facing Siyo with rage, he used his Wind scar on Siyo. Kagura jumped out of the way and put up a barrier, but Siyo did not put up a useless barrier to protect himself. He smiled when he seen Inuyasha's shocked expression. "Hm, how amusing. Very strong attack, but not strong enough. Like the wind scar can kill me!" He pulled out his own weapon, a spear with two spike blades connected at each end. "Now it's my turn, half demon. Take this!"

A twirl of miasma circled the tip of Siyo's blade and made it into a dark purple like color. Lightning grew from the blade and suddenly Siyo found his weapon pulsing. "Strange.. I've never encountered such power. Hmph. Then this attack must be called, _Orochi of Ode!_" He cried out as eight snake heads circled the spear.

"Oroch-- ahhh!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as the Orochi spirit shot through his wounds. It was like venom from a snake piercing through his skin. He fell backwards and shuddered as he felt something slithering inside him but it vanished.

Siyo observed his weapon, "How interesting." He said.

"Where did you get that?" Kagura asked as she stood up from the fall.

"Hn, I found it in the cave over there. Eight headed snake like dragons were circling the weapon, as it did when I used my attack." He chuckled.

Soon Kagura noticed the sun was setting on them, Siyo's hair was beginning to turn black and his eyes were almost bloodred.

"Now to finish this half demon off!!!" He cried, he aimed the weapon at Inuyasha but then an arrow was shot out from the mist. Siyo gasped and jumped away when the weapon was knocked out of his hands.

It was Kagome.

"Don't lay a finger on Inuyasha, you hear me?!" Kagome cried out in anger. She was still weak from the sleeping powder that was spread around the mist. Kagura turned to Siyo and then to Inuyasha.

_The girl is going to shoot another arrow, get down._

Siyo ducked once the arrow was shot out, he quickly grabbed his weapon and smacked the girl across the face when he got closer to her. Kagome was knocked out, she lied there helplessly.

"Now then, I see why Naraku wants to kill you along with that half demon. You interfere with everyones' battle."

Suddenly the Saimyosho appeared and ordered Kagura and Siyo to return to Naraku at once. She turned to Siyo, "Hey, the Saimyosho are telling us to return back to Naraku." She called.

Siyo paused, _Dammit._

He put the weapon away and closed his eyes, "Your lucky this time. We'll meet again." He told them as he walked away with his arms crossed.

"Get on." Kagura ordered as she made room for him on the large feather, he jumped on and didn't take another glance at Inuyasha. That's when the mist cleared, Inuyasha found his friends scattered around the area after his vision cleared. He pulled himself over to Kagome and placed a hand on her cheek, "Kagome.." He whispered.

He held her hand and passed out.

**.:Evening:.**

Hours passed...

Hakudoushi and Kohaku finally arrived, it was a long time but Naraku forgot to kill the demons that were blocking their path to Inuyasha. It took them hours to get through, but they were too late to find Inuyasha and his friends alseep.

"Great. Now what?" He turned to Kohaku who stood motionless.

"Kagura must have been here, look at the markings on Inuyasha. It's useless to kill something that is already down on the floor. We'll come back later but right now track down the infant." Hakudoushi comanded.

"Naraku wishes us to bring the infant to him." He walked away, leaving the Saimyosho with Kohaku so he didn't have time to see Sango.

He instead walked pass her and glanced at her. _Sango.._

Hakudoushi was long gone and returned to Naraku instantly.

**.:Night Moon:.**

The two returned to the hut just in time to find Hakudoushi speaking to Naraku, though it was suprising to see Naraku wearing that old komono when he was a half demon. He and Hakudoushi turned to see the two, "Ah Siyo, how was your encounter with Inuyasha?" He asked.

Siyo sat down in the far corner where no light shined on him, "Lame, you should have given me more time." He grumbled.

Kagura took a glance at Naraku and scratched the back of her ear, Siyo noticed and turned away. She sat down quietly, hoping not to be noticed.

"Oh? Then shall I create more time for you?" Naraku asked with a dark glow in his eyes.

Siyo pushed his hair back from his shoulders, "Whatever." He answered.

Naraku blinked, he already noticed something strange about the boy.

"Siyo, why are you sitting in the shadows?" He asked.

He turned to Naraku, Hakudoushi made a confused expression. Siyo closed his eyes and smirked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You always seem to be hiding there." Naraku made a suspicious look in his eyes and glared at Siyo.

He chuckled, "A little suspicious there aren't you, Naraku?" He got up and opened his eyes, they were bloodred now. Hakudoushi stepped back and shivered. A strong aura spread halfway through the room but it did not reach Naraku.

Naraku just then found out a plan, Siyo looked useful enough and stronger than Hakudoushi. But one thing that confused Kagura was, why was Siyo older than Hakudoushi? The infant was born before Siyo which made Hakudoushi the same age as he.

Either way, Naraku must have already created Siyo before the infant anyway. So this whole time Siyo must have been living inside that hidden cave for months.

"Hakudoushi, go and find Kohaku and tell him to give up the search for the infant."

"Right." He answered, the demon disappeared but had one glance at Siyo, _The fool looks brainless. What can he be useful for?_

Siyo did not reply to this, but made an angery expression on his face. He didn't keep his eye off of him until he left. _What am I useful for? About almost everything you can't do._ He said to himself turning away.

The wind demon waited, "Well it seemed you two had been in a race. I told Hakudoushi and Kohaku to find Inuyasha. But that's what would have made the excuse more exciting if you two met in person. Shall you join me yet, Siyo?" He asked.

The boy turned to Naraku, "Hmph, sure." He answered with a wicked smile on his face.

Kagura looked up at the moon and sighed.

Naraku narrowed his eyes toward her, "What troubles you Kagura?" He asked.

She lowered her eyes, "Nothing.." She answered with an upset look upon her face. Siyo decided to reveal himself to Naraku, he walked over to Naraku in the moonlight and grinned. "Naraku, what do you wish for me to do?" He bowed, his black hair blown with the midnight wind.


	4. Chapter 4: Naginata of Orochi

**.:Part Four:.**

Awakening in Kaede's village, Kagome was found laying by Inuyasha's side. She sat up and turned to the dog demon, he groaned. "Inuyasha..." She said softly, she reached out to touch his wound but then Kaede came into the hut. "Oh, Kagome. Your awake." The old woman smiled sweetly, she lied some healing herbs down next the others and pulled them out of the little basket. "Kaede, how did you find us?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well, one of the village guard went to collect more herbs for the village. Of course we usually collect out herbs from the Canyon, that's when he spotted you." She explained.

"Oh yeah, they still believe that I'm Kikyo.." Kagome dropped her head in embarresment, over the passed few months she had to say she was a priestess on her journeys with Inuyasha.

"Alright if I help?" Kagome asked Kaede, the old woman nodded her head and moved over for Kagome to help sort out the herbs.

**.:Later:.**

"Is everyone here?" Naraku asked a while later, and hadn't yet given Siyo a misson.

Hakudoushi gave a nod, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Hn, now then, how shall we do this. Hakuodushi, I've already found a misson for you." He told him.

"Oh?"

"In the mountains far ahead, set out the demons that hide inside."

"What will that do?" Hakudoushi quiestioned.

"You'll soon find out, now go." Naraku closed his eyes and smiled. Siyo, who was a bit irratated, walked outside and took a deep breathe. It must have been the miasma that still hung around Naraku, which was disgusting. He moved his bangs from his eyes and leaned out on the rail as he stared at the endless moon. Hakudoushi glanced at him and disappeared. Siyo shifted his red eyes, "Hn, think he's better than me. He'll regret that fact. Hnh." Siyo turned his eyes back to the moon.

Kohaku, Kanna, the infant, and the Saimyosho began following outside and disappeared also. It seemed all of them were gone but him and Kagura.

He heard Naraku call his name, he walked back inside and crossed his arms. "What is it?" He asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Tired? Too bad, I wish for you to go after Inuyasha again. But before that you can head over to the hidden cavern I told you about." He explained. Siyo sighed.

"Sure. I do need to gather more energy for my _Orochi Naginata_." He said to himself.

Naraku blinked, "Orochi Naginata? It doesn't look much like a naginata." He examined the weapon for a moment, Siyo smirked in interest.

"I know that, but that _is_ it's name it wishes to go by until it creates itself full." He explained to him.

Kagura shivered, the boy seemed to be enjoying this and Naraku doesn't even realize what the boy is trying to do! Which was frightening.

She thought for a moment, wondering if this could all be a trap for Naraku. Either way, if he is tricking Naraku right now then that means he cannot be trusted for right now. She would be greatful if her master died in the hands of the young boy, Siyo. Still...

"Hmm.. Do what you wish for now, but will the weapon be able to destroy Inuyasha?" He asked the boy. Siyo pushed his bangs from his eyes and smiled wickedly. "Of course, it holds the ancient power of the Orochi. The Eight headed snake dragon. The power of the Orochi is strong, even one head can destroy a hundred demons. Not one can fail the misson. I'll be sure to kill the half demon for you, Naraku." He bowed.

Kagura turned away in disgust, _Idiot._

This time Siyo ignored Kagura's comment and walked on out, "I'll be back. Oh, and Naraku?" Siyo turned around before leaving.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Thanks for the shard." He smiled, he threw the shard up in the air and caught them again then jumped onto the back of the dragon he tamed earlier.

_You brought that brainless dragon with you?!_

_Silence, he holds the same power I do. He can hear you._

_Hmph, at least I don't have to carry you around everywhere anymore!_, Kagura snapped her fan shut and looked away.

Right after Siyo was long gone, Naraku called over Kagura. She walked over to him and stood there, "Anything about Siyo?" He asked.

Kagura thought for a moment, _Telling Naraku about Siyo will ruin my plan. Siyo looks as if he'd kill him anyway soon, but..._

"Well?" Naraku was beginning to loose his patience.

"He..." Kagura paused for a few moments then let out a sigh, "I can't seem to find anything weird about him. He's very smart I can tell you that. He even tricked Inuyasha quickly than I ever expected. Nothing different." She lied.

Naraku lowered his eyes, "Then I wish for you to continue. If he's too powerful we might as well use him for something.. or I should return him to his original form."

"No!" Kagura interrupted, she then stopped.

"What was that?"

"I mean, don't do that yet.. unless he does something wrong. Either way, I see he's honest but if so I'll make sure he's not doing anything stupid." Kagura explained. Naraku chuckled, "You seem very protective right now, Kagura." He said to her.

Kagura shifted her eyes.

**.:Early Morning:.**

"This is the cave, is it? Such a foolish place to hide your true self Naraku." Siyo walked through the barrier Naraku set out in the enterance and didn't keep his eye off the direction he was headed. The cave was very dark to see through, but Siyo didn't actually care how scary or dark it seemed. He had no emotions that carried fear.

Suddenly he came to a halt and turned around, he seen Kagura standing there with confusion on her face.

He glared at her before turning back around, "What do you want?" He asked in a dark voice.

"Naraku wished for me to check up on you." She lied.

Siyo narrowed his eyes toward her, "Your lieing." He growled.

Kagura let out a sigh and chuckled, she leaned against the cave wall and snapped open her fan then gave a smirk. "Want the truth? Well then here it is, I wanted to know if your planning on betraying Naraku." She looked at him.

Siyo then stopped and turned his head to the right, "Soon.. But I don't exactly know what he'll do to me. Either betray me, punish me in some way, or.." He paused and turned to her.

Kagura was shocked, he was smiling!

"..Battle me." Siyo's smile grew wider. "Right now my goal Naraku wishes me to do for him is to kill that worthless half demon." Siyo continued walking into the dark part of the cave. Kagura closed her eyes and chuckled to herself, she then began to follow him. She was interested in this kid.

Reaching the most darkest and coldest part inside the cave felt uncomfortable for Kagura, she hated the cold for some reason ut it didn't matter. She kept her eyes on Siyo who stopped suddenly once they reached the end of the cave. Siyo spun out his _Orochi Naginata_ weapon and placed it into the wall of the cave, making a perfect fit. He smirked and watched as his weapon faded away with the dark light.

Kagura gasped, "Your--"

"Watch." He told her.

Kagura swallowed, she turned to the scene and blinked.

The weapon seemed to be coming back into an image, but there was something different about the weapon now. The wind demon backed far away, feeling a strong aura coming from the weapon now, and glanced at Siyo. He picked up the weapon and observed it.

"Is that all?" She asked him. Siyo stared at Kagura, "I know you have the desire to destroy Naraku once and for all. But you cannot because he holds your heart in his hands. I guess he knew you'd become this way, he also holds something of mine also but I'm guessing he can't seem to figure it out."

"... You must have gained the power to know other's desires and wishes I presume." Kagura replied, feeling a bit irratated now.

"Yes, all thanks to Naraku. He was so selfish enough to let me live in this world. But he doesn't even know I gained half of his power during the process. I was created from his dark self, as I explained before." Siyo told her.

The two stood in silence when finally the Saimyosho showed up. Kagura glared at them, "The Saimyoshos.."

"Hmph, someone's getting unpatiecent." Siyo said resting his weapon on his shoulder after hearing the Saimyoshos' orders.

The insects backed away after feeling a strong wave of power rush through them, they began to grow weak, Siyo laughed.

"They said for us to hurry it up. I guess my powers are less important here. It's fun to gain more power behind Naraku's back." He said, the saimyosho turned to each other.

Catching their eyes, Siyo lifted his weapon up to them.

"Siyo." Kagura's tone changed, before she could warn her brother he sliced the Saimyoshos in half.

"Siyo!" Kagura cried out suddenly.

**.:Later:.**

Once Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara awoken, Kagome fed them some of the vegetables the villagers gave her. They ate up and began to wonder what happened to them while they were unconcious.

"I was able to collect some information from Inuyasha before he fell back to sleep a few hours ago. I also remember his battle with the young boy and Kagura."

"What was the boy's name? Do you know?" Sango asked.

"Um.. Well Inuyasha said his name was Siyo." She explained, Miroku thought for a moment and then turned to Sango. "Siyo? He sounds like Naraku's incarnations, I can tell you that." He sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes.

"Once Inuyasha wakes up we'll have to find some information on this Siyo person." Miroku said. Sango looked away and then turned to the door where they saw Kaede standing there. "Kagome.. may I speak to you in private?" She asked.

"Uh yes." Kagome gave a nod and walked on out, "I'll be right back." She assured them.

Kaede and Kagome began walking down the village trail until they spotted a resting place near a tree.

They both sat down and looked about the fields, "Kagome, ever wonder what it's like to be a priestess?" Kaede asked, knowing it's an odd quiestion but the answer was needed. Kagome blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I just want to know.. I think it might help you in your journeys." Kaede told her.

"Well.. I always did want to know about priestesses.. But--"

"Good, then it's settled." Kaede struggled to her feet and walked on to the village path with Kagome following, "Kaede.. what will--" "Nevermind the quiestions and answeres we went through just a moments ago." The old walked even faster from Kagome.

"Kaede.." Kagome paused before saying anything else, there was a huge wound on her left shoulder. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees, her injury seemed to be burning deeply. She remembered being cut by a large sharp root that hung out from a large tree through the mist. She struggled up to her feet and quickly ran to Kaede, "Kaede, I have to go-- home! Tell the others that, I'll be back I promise!" She said quickly.

Before the old woman could say anything, Kagome took off into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5: Abducted Rin

**.:Part Five:.**

Kagura's eyes widened with shock, she looked at Siyo, who stood there smirking. "What did you do?!" She screamed, fear began to grow inside her. The thought of Naraku getting angery for the attack Siyo made.

"They would've spread my seceret to Naraku, so I did the favor and killed them." He told her.

Kagura stood there, her face pale as a ghost, she wanted to throw up.

"What if one of them survived!?" She asked in anger, Siyo thought for a moment.

"I'm not playing around!!" She screamed, the boy turned to her and sat down rolling his eyes at her.

"Pipe down, only one survived. He's around here... somewhere.." Siyo narrowed his eyes into the darkness, he then spotted the Saimyosho.

"There you are." He lowered his eye lids and cut the saimyosho in half.

Kagura dropped to her knees and hid her view from the dead insects. Siyo walked over to her and knelt down, "I can make saimyosho like Naraku, Kagura. Don't worry." He said to her in a dark voice, she looked up at him. "You are surely the child of that Naraku." She hissed.

The boy laughed, but after a moment he felt the aura of a strong full blooded demon. They heard a small voice outside near the cave, it sounded much like three strangers were coming toward the cave. Siyo and Kagura quickly made their way to the enterance.

"Lord Sesshomau, look! It's the cave you spoke of!" Rin called out, the demon looked up and stood there for a moment without saying anything to the young child. He jumped onto the edge Rin hung around on.

"Stay from the edge idiot!" Jaken called out in anger.

Rin rolled her eyes and walked over to Sesshomaru's side before Jaken even got the chance,_ Curse that child!_

"Lord Sesshomaru, why have we come here?" The child asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but continued to walk near the cave, he reached his hand out to feel if there was really a barrier at the enterance of the cave.

When he found the barrier he stood there looking very irratated, he pulled out Tensuiga and with one sweep of his sword the barrier weakened. "That's it, he's gone too far." Right when Siyo was about to go after Sesshomaru he felt his aura spread through the room.

_Sesshomaru isn't the type to be messed with._

Kagura smirked at Siyo with an evil look in her red glowing eyes.

"Yay! Lord Sesshomaru did it!" Rin cried out happily.

"Silence, fool!" He shouted.

Siyo blinked, _That young girl... why is she hanging around with those demons?_

"Rin." Sesshomaru called in a silent voice.

"Yes?"

"Don't come any closer. Stay out here." He told her as he walked through the barrier while it was still a bit weak.

The young girl gave a nod and sat down by the edge of the cliff again, making Jaken holler at her even more. Sesshomaru ignored them and continued to follow the scent of the demon that bothered him. The scent was the same as Naraku's also.

That's when Kagura appeared, "Came looking for me?" She teased.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, "Kagura," He said.

The wind demon smiled, "That's my name." She grinned.

"This scent.." He continued, he walked right pass her and looked about the cave. She lowered her eyelids and smiled, "I'm sure you were here to ask me something?" She replied. He didn't answer, the miasma around the room spread all throughout the back now to keep Sesshomaru away. That didn't stop the dog demon, he went closer to the dark area, _That's it. Come closer dog demon!_, Siyo thought to himself.

"What are you--"

There was a loud scream coming from outside, Sesshomaru quickly ran out of the barrier and looked about to see if Rin was alright. "Lord Sesshomaru!!!" She screamed, she was being held by a large bird creature who was obviously thinking of eating her.

Kagura snapped her fan shut in frustration, the trap failed.

"Siyo!" She called turning around, he immediatly jumped down from his hiding spot and bowed to her in a teasing way. "You failed, how stupid of you!" She growled.

"Be quiet, the demon is so attached to that girl he went out to rescue her. It wasn't my falt." He explained.

"No excuses." Kagura told him.

"Are you ordering me around?" He asked, looking up at her. She gasped and turned away facing the enterance of the cave, she felt a pain in her chest and fell onto her knees. Siyo was standing there with dark black eyes, glaring down at her in anger.

He chuckled, "Weak as any demon." He said kneeling down to her. His long silver white hair fell onto his shoulder, "You love that demon, don't ya? Cute story, though you have no future with that mut. Let me tell you, Kagura, I don't like being ordered around. Only Naraku has the power to do so. Not you or anyone else!" He hissed.

Kagura fought the pain and pulled away, "Damn you!!!" She cried.

The boy blinked and said nothing, waiting for Kagura to say something else to him but she wasn't good at snapping back at people. He and Naraku knew that much.

"If your going to stick around with me, go ahead. But as long as you obey _my_ orders, come back to me once you figure everything out." He said disappearing from the cave. Kagura fell onto her hands and knees and panted, _Damn kid._

**.:Later:.**

Following the scent of the young human named Rin was not so difficult, he was interested in knowing what she was doing hanging around demons such as them.

_The demon, Sesshomaru, knows Kagura very well. He's the one Naraku must be after too. But.._

Siyo began having the vision of the young girl, he came to a hault and looked down at his feet.

_That girl.._

He looked up and smiled up at the trees with a dark look in his eyes, the sunlight shined upon his silver white hair that blown in the wind. An evil grin grew across his face, "Maybe if she is out of the way I might be able to grant Naraku's daring wish. The demon Sesshomaru seems very wise but I'll see about that!" Siyo jumped onto a tree branch and continued to follow the scent of the demon, Sesshomaru.

**.:Evening Sun:.**

Reaching the abducted Rin, Sesshomaru suceeded in killing the bird and saving Rin. She gladly bowed to the dog demon and grinned, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She said to him.

The dog demon gave a nod and walked away, she followed as usual but stopped to see if Jaken made it back with Ah-Un. "Master Jaken?" She looked around the forest, "Where'd you go?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! Your alive!" He said happily, he jumped off from Ah-Un and ran over to Rin. She knew he'd shout out to her as usual. She grinned and made an evil expression on her face, "Greetings Master Jaken." She greeted.

The demon blinked, "Why are you looking at me that way?" He asked.

"You know." She told him, the demon thought for a few seconds. "No.. but--"

"Quit acting, master Jaken! You always yell at me when Lord Sesshomaru rescues me after!!" She shook him.

"Oh.. right.. well if you want me to lecture you then here it is! I--"

A huge gust of wind had suddenly appeared when Sesshomaru felt a strong aura pass by him. Siyo was always good at changing forms, he could become the wind whenever he wants. He quickly caught where Rin was and stopped. He gazed at her for a moment and sat down behind a tree. "Master Jaken, is it alright to go and pick some flowers while Lord Sesshomaru is gone?" She asked politly.

"Oh whatever." Jaken answered.

Rin jumped up and skipped off from out of the bushes, "I'll be right back!" She called.

_Strange little girl..._, Siyo thought blinking.

He hesitated to follow her, because he had the feeling she knew he was there, so he was led to a flower garden where Rin began picking flowers for Sesshomaru again. She doubted this time she'd make it with the flowers in her hand.

After picking the last flower, Rin stood up and was about to leave when she heard a boy's voice say, "What are _you_ doing out here in this garden?"

Rin was startled she almost dropped her flowers, she backed up and swallowed.

"I was just picking flowers for someone. Who are you?" She asked. The boy shook his head and crossed his arms, the girl noticed the naginata behind his back and wondered for a moment. "I am Siyo, and of course I'm a demon. But my name will be the last you hear." Siyo pulled out his weapon and smiled a wicked smile.

**.:Later:.**

Jaken was already frying something for him and Rin but she hadn't returned yet. He wondered and wondered when the girl would return. That's when a scream was heard, it was Rin! It suddenly faded off, making Jaken panic. He blew out the fire and scrambled around in circles, thinking wether to go after Rin or Sesshomaru.

Falling to the floor, Jaken was knocked out, it was of course his master who ran quickly through the forest looking for Rin and following her scent. But he was too late, her scent and presence had faded into a blur. Sesshomaru stopped, he knew it'd be foolish to keep going, so he was going to do this the hard way.


	6. Chapter 6: Promise

**.:Part Six:.**

The cold midnight wind blew over on Rin as she lied there at the edge of the cave's cliff. When she awoken she about fell over but was caught immediatly before falling off the cliff. She looked up, her eyes widened with fear, she remembered him of course. He was the one who _must_ have knocked her out and placed her on this cliff. Siyo read into her mind and lowered his eyelids. He leaned against the cave wall and stared down at her, "It wasn't me who laid you there by that cliff. It was you actually." He said softly.

Rin sat on her knees and blinked in confusion. "How did you--"

"I know everything." He answered, giving Rin a dark glare. He picked up his naginata and sat down with his hand resting upon his knee and looked up at the midnight moon, wondering what Naraku might do if he returned without suceeding his mission.

"..What's your name?" Rin asked.

Siyo glared at her and blinked, "Siyo.." He answered.

"Are you alone?" She asked glancing back at the cave, she waited for an answer which led to complete silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah.. right now that is.." He looked away and continued wondering, then he heard the young girl sigh in bordom.

"You hungery?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Rin scratched her head and gave a nod, Siyo got up and walked inside the cave for a few moments and came back out carrying a large fish.

"Wow.. Did you catch that?" She asked with sparkling eyes. Siyo nodded and sat the fish down in front of her and said nothing further, she wasn't afraid of him at all but she was when she first saw him after awakening.

_Maybe Naraku will allow me to stay here for awhile.._

**.:Next Morning:.**

Siyo refused to sleep, he was becoming unpatient with everything around him but the girl.. He couldn't look at her anymore. She was a human! He was a demon.

Later that morning Kagura got in contact with him by thought, _Siyo where are you?_

Kagura searched about the large landform on her feather searching for the young boy.

_Nowhere. But I did capture the young girl. I want you to kill Sesshomaru right now, that's an order._

_Too bad, brat. Naraku wants us to return to him immediatly._

_Too bad? Too late, I said go now._

Siyo pulled at her heart, making Kagura about fall off her feather. She cried out and panted.

_Either follow MY orders or else. Your choice, but remember the conversation we had back at the cave._

Siyo ended the contact and blocked her from speaking with him further, he hated to be bothered.

Kagura slammed her fists down hard and headed toward the direction she spotted Sesshomaru, she was going to do the most dangerous thing she would ever dare to do, she was going to tell Sesshomaru all about Siyo now.

"Siyo, where are you from? Who are your parents?" Rin asked lying on the stone floor of the cave looking up at Siyo. The demon leaned his back against the wall and let out a sigh, _This girl can ask alot of quiestions.._

"I have no family and I don't live anywhere. But I have a purpose and that is not to be shared, let's just say it's a secret between you and me." He replied.

"Kay." Rin gave a smile and curled up into a ball and took a nap. She knew he was a demon but didn't know a demon's history. She was a curious girl too, Siyo could see that.

_Such a strange girl..._

**.:Hour Later:.**

It wasn't long before Kagura found Siyo inside the cave sitting next to the little girl but when the demoness seen Rin her eyes widened. It was young companion of Sesshomaru's that Siyo managed to capture.

"Siyo! What did you do this time?!" Kagura cried.

He narrowed his red eyes toward her and flipped his black hair away from his eyes, she hated the way Siyo resembled her master Naraku. It was disgusting a repolsive. "I didn't do anything." He said with dark smile.

"If you---"

"I managed to get the girl right? Did you handle Sesshomaru?" He asked.

Kagura turned away and closed her eyes, "Yeah..." She lied.

"Liar."

Suddenly a very large root shot out from Siyo's back and cutting through Kagura's chest. She blanked out for ten seconds and came back to herself again, she let out a pain filled crie and held tight onto the root that pinned her against a large rock.

"S...Siyo... what the hell do you think you're doing?!" She cried.

The boy smiled and puleld her toward him, the roots that were sliding through her body made the pain even worse and drew alot of blood from her. The wind demon groaned in pain and coughed out more blood. She knew she would not die this way but the pain is what hurt her more. This may be what death would feel like to her when Naraku kills her.

When she was close enough to Siyo's face he laughed at her brought her chin up to his face, "You are useless. I can read into your mind Kagura. Don't even think of lieing to me. I know you told Sesshomaru all about me." He said.

Kagura was silent for a moment.

It angered Siyo further, he gripped his hands around her neck and whispered into her ear, "If you ever lie to me again, I will tell Naraku about your little allies and your connection with them." He hissed.

Kagura coughed, "Y...you... wouldn't.." She growled.

"If there's anything more than a _brother_ can do for his _sister_." He said with a dark expression on his face, still gripping his hands onto her neck.

"F... fine... go... ahead!" She dared.

"I'm not afraid of you, Kagura. But there is only one way to save your life. I'll have to take care of Sesshomaru myself." He smiled.

_What?!_

"That's right. I'll meet you back at Naraku's castle. That is.. if you'll still be alive." He warned as he threw her back and off the root that pierced through her body. It left a large hole in her chest in which she did faint after flying off into the wind. She could not make it back to Sesshomaru and Naraku's secret base was not too far from where she was. She had no other choice but to tell Naraku Siyo was going to be absent just for a

As for Siyo, he told the girl he would return to Sesshomaru if she wanted to leave.

"Yes please!" She said with a nod.

"Then promise you'll stay here." He said holding her hands.

"I promise." She replied with a nod. Siyo smiled and stood up, he took his naginata and began to head out. "Uh, Siyo?" Rin sat on her knees. The demon stopped and turned to her, "Promise you'll return me to Lord Sesshomaru. He must be worried." She said quietly.

That's when Siyo's mission was changed.

"I promise." He replied softly.

He jumped off the cliff of the cave and comanded his dragon to take him to the forest, in which his dragon was waiting for him under the cave this whole time.

_Dammit.. mission changed already.. but how?_ He asked himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Promise is a Promise

**.:Part Seven:.**

After discovering the large wound in her shoulder, Kagome came home and was quickly put to bed. Her mother knew the doctors would not know what to do about it so they had to do this the hard way.

A few days passed since then and Kagome was growing a bit strong but then again, she felt weaker than ever. She always had to get her brother Souta to help her downstairs. And once in awhile the injury would bleed many times. She always seemed to have nightmares about Naraku and his incarnations killing her friends.

Then that's when Kagome felt the wound pulse, she would wake up screaming sometimes. Then later nights she would wake up seeing a purple light shine on her shoulder.

After a few days Kagome figured out what the large inury was, it was the mark of a demon. She did have to go to the library for this one. Her injury did heal by then and left a black mark on her shoulder.

She learned that only priestesses knew about how to remove the mark though. She rolled her eyes, _And would they be pointing at me.. yaay..._ she thought sarcasticly.

Then an she remembered Kikyo. She threw the book down and raced off to her house to get her bow and arrows her grandpa gave her.

She was glad that this time he got _real_ arrows and a _real_ bow too.

She jumped into the well and disappeared instantly.

Once she entered the fuedal era she came out of the well quickly and without noticing her friends, who were gathered around the well, she raced off to find the priestess Kikyo.

Kikyo was always in one village, but Kagome didn't know how to find her. That's when the idea came up.

"Kagome!" Called out a familiar voice.

The girl turned around and gasped in suprise. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm glad you're here." She said with a soft smile.

"Yeah Yeah, now what was that all about? Running off without telling me! I wasn't sure wether or not you were kidnapped or you went home!" He growled, taking her by the wrist he was fixing to drag her back.

"Inuyasha, wait. I need you to find Kikyo for me... it's important." She said.

"You... want me to find Kikyo?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes. Me and Kikyo have to talk face to face for this one. It's really important!" She begged.

"Okay! Okay! Just hold on a minute, finding Kikyo is tougher than it looks. I mean, how should I know where she is?"

"That's what I like to know!" Kagome replied, clenching her fists. "Well why do you think I know when you don't know? She turns up anywhere! I don't just sniff her out everyday you know!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome turned away and held her breathe then narrowed her eyes at the dog demon.

"Inuyasha sit." She commanded.

The demon fell flat on the ground quickly and groaned in pain.

"I'll find her myself!" She said stomping away into the forest, but then she felt a hand grab her wrist suddenly. It was Inuyasha. This time he looked serious, "I think you've already found her. She's not far from here. I can sense her presence." He whispered.

Kagome pulled away stubbornly and ran off into the forest without stopping to see Inuyasha.

_I can find her without Inuyasha's help anyway._

She ran deep inside the forest, she looked about before continueing her little search, that's when she spotted Kikyo's soul collecters behind a tree.

_That was quicker than I thought.. what's Kikyo doing out here all alone?_

Kagome walked over to the tree and twirled in front of it, she saw the soul collectors were trying to get a soul out from inside the tree's roots. She ignored them and went on the search but she did the most stupidest thing she could think of. It was embarresing, she didn't know what to do. "Excuse me.. uh.. Can... you tell me where Kikyo is?" She asked politley.

_Well that was stupid._

She thought, the soul collectors turned to each other. One motioned for the girl to follow it, Kagome was relieved.

_At least they understood me.._

The soul collector went slow enough for Kagome to follow when finally they found Kikyo lying down on a rock. She was resting. "Kikyo.." Kagome said. She quickly ran toward the priestess suddenly.

"So.. you've been looking for me, I see. What do you want?" She asked.

Kagome paused then spoke, "Well.. it's a long story but um.. there's a mark I need you to remove. It seems to be a demon mark I caught.." Kagome stammered.

The priestess pulled herself up and looked up at Kagome, she walked over to her with a struggling walk and grabbed her arm. She pulled Kagome toward her and lifted her sleeves up toward the mark. She examined it for a moment then her eyes widened. She chuckled.

"Naraku did this to you. But not by hand or power. His roots have cut you, somehow you've been infected by the poison miasma. It'll have to be removed or you'll die." She turned away, "The fool is too stubborn to come out and do his own work again? Hmph." Kikyo turned away and let Kagome's sleeve fall back in place."

"Nononono, it's not what I ment. Naraku wasn't there and there was a young boy---"

_That's right.. there was a young boy.. he got into a fight with Inuyasha and the mist was full of miasma we all forgotten what happened but me.._

Kikyo turned to Kagome.

"Is that right.. Then we'll take care of that. It's another of Naraku's incarnations, right? Then I'm guessing this one is brainless like the others." She smiled.

Kagome never seen Kikyo smile like that, maybe Inuyasha seen her smile once before..

"Okay then.. but.. he's not like Naraku's other incarnations.. Inuyasha wasn't able to beat him and my arrows wouldn't stop him. He might even be able to throw them off too.." Kagome warned. Kikyo narrowed her eyes to Kagome and smiled. "That's why we have to work together." She told her.

"Oh... right." Kagome turned away.

_Inuyasha!_

"I have to get back to Inuyasha!" She said quickly.

The priestess turned to Kagome once more, "Then we'll see him together. We have to do this together, Kagome. I want to witness this boy for myself." Kikyo replied.

This started to freak Kagome out even more now. Working together with Kikyo made her nervous.

**.:Evening:.**

_There he is!_

Siyo commanded his dragon to land immediatly after spotting Sesshomaru.

The evening wind seemed different today, there had to be a storm coming so Siyo had to get Rin back to Sesshomaru or he had to return to the cave before something happens to the poor innocent girl.

Sesshomaru caught Siyo's scent when he was off guard and let out a low growl.

The demon laughed, "I see you can't find that girl. Well, I came to give her back to you." He said turning his head to Sesshomaru. The dog demon made a suspicous look to Siyo and pulled out his tokijin. "..."

"Do you want her back?" Siyo asked, narrowing his eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Then do you rather me kill her then?" He smirked.

The dog demon snickered and darted toward the boy with his quick speed. Siyo already memorized this move and copied it with Sesshomaru missing him.

The dog demon turned to him quickly after missing on the first shot, he was shocked, Siyo was able to memorize his opponents' moves. He was not easy to spot out either, he had no scent but only a little of Naraku's scent was held around him. You had to get close enough to smell it.

"So.. You're not just an ordinary demon, I see."

"You want the girl back? Then let me give her to you. But you must not speak of me to anyone, not even your brother Inuyasha." Siyo smiled a wicked smile.

Sesshomaru was amused, "The information Kagura had given to me is useless. I know nothing about you. I see you resemble Naraku as well. Thoughtless. Un aware of things around you. You're nothing." He taunted.

"Whatever," Siyo crossed his arms and turned away.

"I do whatever I can to follow my master's orders." He said turning his head to Sesshomaru, the wind blew against them with great force. The whistling sound of this streaming wind had broke the silence. Clouds began to form around the two demons.

Siyo smiled, his eyes turning blood red.

"As promised, I'll bring the girl." He said with a little annoyence in his voice.

He pulled out a black rose and smirked at Sesshomaru, black clouds began forming around Siyo suddenly. After that, he was gone just like the wind.

_The bastard._

Sesshomaru put away his weapon and turned away.

**.:Soon:.**

"Is he alright?!" Rin asked with sparkling eyes, she was up close to Siyo's face looking excited. "Mmhm." He replied giving a nod, he blushed in embarressment. He didn't feel like his evil self right then but when he had the power to push her away he felt fine.

"He didn't seem to be the type of guy to give out a _'welcome mat'_." He told her.

"Oh he's always like that. Lord Sesshomaru is nice to me though, he protects me. He's like a father..." She said turning away. "He's the only one I have left.. and Jaken.. and Ah-Un.." She said.

Siyo didn't say anything but decided not to care.

Rin smiled again and turned to Siyo with a cheerful look along with a curious expression.

"What's your father like?" She asked.

Siyo glared at her with dark eyes, "_I have no father._" He answered coldly.

Rin turned her eyes the other way then back to Siyo, "You don't? Do you have a mother?"

"No."

"A sister?"

Siyo smiled.

"_Yes._" He hissed, his fangs exposed to Rin.

"Then.. you have a family with no mother and father?!" The girl's eyes went wide in suprise. She went close to Siyo's face again with a wide smile, "Your lieing. Everyone has a mother." Siyo shook his head, "Everyone but me." He replied.

"Okay then, do you have a brother?"

"I'm not answering any of your quiestions anymore." He told her as he turned away.

"Okay then... can you take me to Lord Sesshomaru now, Siyo?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Siyo felt annoyed but then again... his mind changed again right when he felt a bit sick just staring down at the cute innocent young girl. He just couldn't say 'no'.

"Sure." He mumured.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick hug and ran over to the edge of the cliff.

The demon groaned and got up on his feet then whistled, using his two fingers, to call upon his dragon. The demon dragon rose up from the bottom of the cliff from its hiding spot and awaited Siyo to come to him. Rin was the first to step on, she began petting the smooth scales as she sat down.

The dragon closed its eyes and smiled cheerfully, enjoying the confort.

"Quit messing around, _Lucifer_, we must head back to the demon we met just a few moments ago." Siyo told him.

The dragon let out a sighing breath and turned around. His long stretching body snaked through the skies and over the forests as he glided through the air quickly. Rin found herself being held close to Siyo, "If you fall, there will be nothing Lucifer can do for you." He warned.

The young girl nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

**.:Later:.**

It was getting darker by the minute, Sesshomaru waited in the same place he met Siyo, and the dog demon was growing unpatient. Then he heard the young girl's voice again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Up here!!" She called waving down at him happily.

Siyo didn't reacted, he led his snake-like dragon down to the ground and all landed peacfully. Rin jumped off and ran after Sesshomaru with a happy smile upon her face. Sesshomaru blinked and began walking his normal pace toward her. She stopped when he stopped and smiled, she turned around to wave goodbye to her new friend but he was gone and so was the dragon. "Where'd he go?" She looked about then shrugged.

That left Sesshomaru suspicious about the young boy called Siyo.

Siyo turned to take one look at Rin then turned away, he felt like himself once more and it did bring him hate. He loved it.


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Inuyasha

**.:Part Eight:.**

Returning from the long road, Naraku wished to speak with Siyo alone. Everyone left the room for a bit, wondering what Naraku was going to do with Siyo now. But nothing bad happened to him anyway. Hakudoushi was upset about that though.

Naraku sat up from his resting spot and leaned his back against the wall of the castle hut.

"So you allhave completed your errands, huh? Then I shall call for you Hakudoushi, and Kohaku." He turned his eyes toward the two.

"Yep." Hakudoushi gave a nod and smiled.

"You shall wait here while Siyo does this job. I need to do my own errand." Naraku said, moving his hair from his eyes.

He turned to Siyo, who was sitting next to him, and gave an evil smirk. His eyes flashed red. "Do not fail me, Siyo." He whispered.

"Kagura, follow your brother." Naraku ordered.

The demoness' eyes snapped open, her eyes followed Siyo with sudden fear. He didn't have time to look at her or taunt her thoughts. He even ignored the thought that came from her head. Siyo was still trying to clear himself from Rin's image that was locked up inside his head too.

_What's the matter Siyo?_

Siyo didn't answer.

_Anything bothering you?_

Kagura's fan snapped open.

The boy glared at her with red flashing eyes, his hair blew in the wind and was now midnight black instead of silver white.

"Lucifer, come." He called.

The snake dragon slithering in the wind and waited for Siyo to jump upon his back, Kagura expanded her feather into a larger shape then glided through the air along side with Siyo. He didn't bother to speak with her.

_Ignore me all you want, Siyo, but you have to speak to me sometime._

_Speak to me again, I'll kill you._

Kagura rolled her eyes and became silent. She was afraid. Why was that? She didn't even know the answer to that quiestion when she was afraid of Naraku everytime he got close to her. It made her feel weak inside, it alos made her feel sick.

**.:Night Time:.**

"Lucifer, lead us to Inuyasha and his foolish friends quickly. I sense the priestess Kikyo and the young maiden Kagome wish to see us. But as long as they don't become our _followers_." Siyo chuckled.

The snake dragon hissed and let out a low growl as he slithered into another direction and began taking the path he chose. Siyo sat with his arms crossed, he found himself thinking that this was all a waste of time. But then, the thought of killing Inuyasha amused him.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Dreams :Long chapter:

**.:Part Nine:.**

**NOTE:** Before reading on, I wanted to tell you that some of my ideas for this part are almost like Naraku's so there was a change in what I did. Oh and if my other two chapters were a bit boring I'm sorry. I was in a _sunny mood_ and at the moment you can guess what mood I'm in right now, guessing this mood got me to make this story. Hee hee. It's a LONG chapter! Almost near the end. :(

Another thing, There's a little of a SesshomaruXKagome in here and the rest is KaguraXSesshomaru so enjoy the chapter!

**.:Continueing:.**

"Inuyasha, where do you think we can find Siyo?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I couldn't get a scent of him when I first encountered him so I don't know. Kikyo, if your able to, will you get at least something from him so we can keep track?" Inuyasha asked the priestess softly.

Kikyo gave a nod and held out a tree sprout, "This is a priestess _miracle tree_, only with the help of two priestesses can it be grown into a larger tree as a shield. If an demons are called upon, they'd be destroyed instantly." She explained to the group how it went, Kagome was still a normal teenage girl who still wouldn't understand a priestesses' way. But she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Alright then, so when do we do this?" Kagome asked observing the sprout that was handed to her by Kikyo.

Kikyo turned to the girl and staggered over to her then held Kagome's hand, "It begins now." She answered, she put a hand over Kagome's hand and closed her eyes. The two compared their tree sprouts and prayed. Everyone began watching with a amazment.

They dropped the sprouts to the floor and continued to pray.

But the moment was interrupted.

A miasma like mist had tooken over and it had blocked everyone from seeing anything. They held their nose and looked about, "We're too late!" Sango called.

"This can't be Naraku or we would have sensed his presence earlier before the ritual!" Kikyo told them. She let out a painfilled scream when something came from out of the ground and grabbed hold of her ankle then threw her far out into the blinding mist.

Suddenly a bunch of roots came jumping out of the ground and grabbing Inuyasha and his friends one by one and did the same to them. Kagome was so startled she didn't understand what was going on, then she realized she was being held by a large root and dragged deep within the miasma, "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" She screamed after breathing in the poison.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes darted over to the side, hoping he'd see Kagome. Everyone was seperated. "Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Shippo!" He called in a worried tone. Then he softly called the name, "Kikyo.. Kikyo!!!" He cried out, struggling to get out of the miasma.

_"Heh heh heh heh hehhh.. Hello Inuyasha, remember me?"_

"Siyo... Siyo! What did you do with Kikyo and the others?!" He cried out.

_"Patience now Inuyasha, anymore interruptions you'll find your friends dead. Now then, the mist can only last for awhile, your friends will turn up soon. That is, if their strong enough to go through this miasma."_ Siyo chuckled.

Inuyasha could not see the boy but he heard him, or was it Siyo? The dog demon growled and stood steady. "Where are you? Come out you bastard!!" He cried throwing all his attacks on each direction he turned to. But it wasn't long before Inuyasha found himself lieing on the dirt floor below right after he felt one of Kagura's wind blades shoot out at him. The roots began to tackle him and pin him to the floor. Inuyasha struggled to keep himself from falling into the poison miasma.

**.:Back to Siyo:.**

"Should we get this started and done with? I'm growing tired of all these fools scrambling about this area." Kagura said watching from the midnight sky.

"Settle down _my sister_, our plan has not started in any way. Let's try something a bit new, something Naraku can do but not in the way I can, first we should get them on their knees. They're sensative to the miasma right? So injuring them should take them down." He said holding up a tainted jewel shard up to his face.

Kagura gave a nod and thrust her attack upon Inuyasha to get him to weaken more further, Inuyasha cried out and fell to the floor, then Siyo handled the rest while Kagura dealt with Inuyasha.

Once Siyo found Kagome he pulled out one of his new weapons, a bow and arrow, made from Lucifer's scales and put tainted shards inside each arrow tip, which he only held one shard in his hands but copied it into making it seem like a real shard with less abilites but strong enough to take Inuyasha and his friends down. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the weapon and smirked, "Where'd you get that?" She asked, still throwing her attacks around the miasma area after loosing track of Inuyasha right when the miasma spread about.

"I found the bow and arrow not too long ago so I decided to use Lucifer's scales to create this weapon into a more powerful usage." Siyo said aiming the arrow for Kagome. The 15 year old fell to the floor and fainted into the miasma, Siyo watched as the arrow disappeared after it hit Kagome's back.

"My arrow strikes not evil but mortals and demons. It won't kill them unless I put a real tainted shard inside their heads." He said striking out his arrows at the others but Kikyo.

"Pathetic." He mumured, he shot his next arrow and watched as it hit Sango and Miroku.

**.:Kagome's Part:.**

The shard that was shot at Kagome disappeared and left a large cut identical to a dragon's clawing scratch. Her pupils shrank to a small size and she fell to the floor, a few moments later she awoke finding the miasma's mist gone completely. She strumbled to her feet and walked her way to a tall tree. It was the Tree of Ages..

Then she seen Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting and talking to each other, when she stepped closer Inuyasha stood up and gave her a serious look.

She reached her hand out, Kagome was still dizzy and hypnotized at this point, and tried to reach for the dog demon, "..Inuyasha-a.." She smiled softly and trempled.

"_Go home, Kagome. I'm staying with Kikyo from now on.._" He told her.

The girl's eyes widened and she let out a gasp of sudden suprise.

"No... no..." She whimpered.

"_Go home Kagome, we no longer need you. We have the jewels and I finally got my wish.."_ Inuyash was holding out the sacred jewel to Kagome to see and he transformed quickly into his human form. He was holding Kikyo's hand with his left hand.

"_To be with Kikyo._"

Kagome fell to her knees then found herself running toward Inuyasha at quick speed but then slowed. "Don't please! We wanted to be together right?!" She screamed.

"_I'm sorry.. but the jewels have been found and we can no longer be with you no more.. If I left Kikyo... and came to you.. my choice would be to transform into a full demon. That is that. It's never safe to be with you!"_ He cried.

**.:Sango's Part:.**

After being caught and seriously crushed between the roots that held her pinned to a tree, she was cut deeply and had already fainted into the miasma. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils were so small you could not tell if she had any, identical to Kagome's eyes.

Awakening, the demon slayer and her Kirara were brought deep into the forest close to her village... Kohaku was alive... the boy spotted her out and caught her before she fell, "_Sister.. you okay?_" He asked.

"Kohaku...? What... are... you doing here?" She panted.

"_It's alright, I'm here for you. Why are you scared? You've been gone since three days ago, everyone is looking for you. I think a demon had cut you and made you sleep for quite some time now_." He told her. "_The demon was said to make strange dreams inside your head and create some type of quest you have to take along with a demon and others.."_

"You.. you mean.. it was all a dream?" Sango asked blinking in suprise.

"_Yep,"_ Kohaku said with a cheerful smile and embraced his sister, "_I'm so happy your back. I hope the monster didn't make you have any bad dreams."_

_"I'd kill it if it did." _Kohaku said with his eyes open.

He looked up to Sango and smiled, "_Father is waiting for us._" He told her.

Sango pulled away, "Kohaku, I know you remember Naraku and the others! Tell me, why are you doing this?!" She cried shaking him.

"_Sister Sango.."_

"I have to kill Naraku to get you back!" She swallowed.

Then Kohaku stabbed her back, "_Don't say that.. Naraku is.. my master now.._" He let her drop to the floor.

"_Game over Sango._"

**.:Miroku's part:.**

In the same situation as Sango, Miroku's eyes were about sunkin in inside his head but then rolled back to it's proper place. He had fainted long before and had already been covered by the roots.

"_Miroku.. Miroku.. MIROKU!"_ Called a familiar voice.

"S..Sango?" He opened his eyes, the monk sat up and shook his head. Then a sudden pain was held around his wrist, "What happened?" He asked.

_"Nothing much. But we found out that boy Siyo had betrayed Naraku also and has destroyed him."_ Sango said happily.

"And Kagura?"

_"She was killed long before."_

Then something snapped back into Miroku.

"What about Inuyasha, Kagome, and the priestess Kikyo?" He asked quickly.

The demon slayer thought for a moment, _"They're gone now, I found out right after they left. Luckily our revenge was granted by the boy Siyo. He would't allow me to go after Naraku myself."_ She told him.

Before he could say anything, his pain on his wrist got even worse and his prayer beads had broken suddenly. He cried out when the wind tunnel began sucking him in piece by piece then Sango screamed and fell in first. "No! I thought Naraku was killed!" He cried out.

He held his wrist tightly and then he tried to put the beads back together quickly but was too late. He had been swallowed up.

**.:Back to Siyo:.**

Kagura opened her fan up and watched from the miasma clouds as the group all fell to the floor one by one, "This is taking too long. When will they be finished?" She asked. "I told you that they're not into their dreams quite yet. Most of them put this on themselves and of course I'm not the only one making this up. They are. They should've thrown away their fears and went after Naraku. Their fears are what hold them down. Not the roots.." Siyo said.

"So then you created a small trap for them, you are much like Naraku." Kagura despised.

The young boy rolled his eyes and lied down on his belly and picked at a small stem from a leaf he found on Lucifer's back.

"I'm glad this is all working out perfectly, it's great to sit back, relax and enjoy the show." He said with a smile.

He put a tainted jewel shard upon his forhead and made a target for Kikyo's thoughts. But after figuring out she was still fighting back the roots that tried to hold her down, he pulled out his naginata and aimed it straight toward her. Kagura blinked, "What are you doing?" She asked with a curious look upon her face.

"What do you think?" He steadily aimed and was ready to shoot.

"Kikyo can't be killed, she's dea already and you're much to young to do this big boy stuff." She taunted closing her eyes and leaning back on her floating feather.

Siyo lowered his naginata and darted his head toward Kagura, "You just love to make wisecracks don't ya? I'll do this instead, hand me your part of the sacred jewel shard." Siyo ordered pulling out a black bow he used to slay the others with. Kagura handed him her pink shard that was still purified.

He paused to look at it, "You don't have any dark desires here do you, Kagura?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." She said quietly, she crossed her arms and turned from him.

"That's right, you wanna be free so you can run off with that Sesshomaru guy." Siyo taunted as he tainted the jewel black and aimed for Kikyo's heart.

Kagura blushed then turned to Siyo, "I do not!" She growled.

"Then start thinking my way."

Siyo shot the arrow and watched as it went straight for Kikyo, splattering out real blood. Though she was made from nothing and it confused her of how she was bleeding from the attack. But the thought disappeared instantly, she had fallen into the miasma.

"Got 'er." He comanded the roots with a smile as the roots below tackled Kikyo down quickly and held her tight to the dirt floor.

**.:Kikyo's part:.**

_"Kikyo, you okay?"_ Inuyasha asked, coming to Kikyo's comfort and taking her into his arms quickly. The priestess shook her head to get that dizzy feeling out of her when she suddenly snapped to. She shoved Inuyasha away with a grunt and quickly got up into a position holding her arrow toward his head. The dog demon stepped back, "_Kikyo, it's me! What's the matter?"_

The priestess lowered her arrow and blinked, "...Inuyasha.. where's Kagome and your friends?"

"_What? Who's Kagome? Are you sure your okay?"_

Kikyo flinched and stepped back, _Was it all a dream? There was never a reincarnation named Kagome? I never died?_

She dropped to her knees and looked about, she felt her face, it was real. She felt Inuyasha's hand, it felt warm and too real to turn away from. His voice began to sound real too. "Come on.. Kikyo. I'll take you back to the village." He said pulling her up.

**.:Back to Siyo:.**

The boy chuckled and laughed while Kagura lied on her feather floating around Lucifer and Siyo with bordom.

"Kikyo is already giving into the dream. But wait until it all becomes a nightmare. I love to feel _her_ fear." The boy said flipping his silver white hair away from his eyes.

"Ever thought about shutting up?" Kagura asked as she plucked her last feather from her hair and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Silence, everytime you open your mouth I'm thinking." He said closing his eyes.

Kagura shut her eyes and let her head drop back, she looked up at the stars with shimmering eyes. _Wonder what I'm to do here.._, She rolled onto her belly and continued to twirl the tiny feather in her hands.

Siyo then stopped thinking and turned to the area Inuyasha lied lost and confused. He had already given into the miasma.

**.:Inuyasha's Part:.**

"Kikyo... where are you?" The dog demon asked falling into a deep sleep. His body began to feel so numb he couldn't feel what was swallowing him to the ground. He felt comfortable enough to sleep, and it happened.

Inuyasha found himself sleeping in a tree when a owl came flying in his face quickly.

"Ah! Get off--- of ME!" He screeched, pushing the owl from his face. Inuyasha sat up and panted, _What's happened? Where's... the others? Kikyo!_ He shuddered and looked about. He jumped from the tree and ran through the forest at quick speed then stopped when he seen Kagome standing behind a tree crying.

"Kagome?"

Her sobs sounded soft and gentle, she breathed heavily then let out a sigh. She was wearing Kikyo's priestess outfit. She smiled up at Inuyasha, her eyes were pupiless. She came walking toward him looking drunk or somethin'. After she came from the shadows, Inuyasha had a good look of Kagome and the sight was horrifying.

"_Inu--yasha.. I'm glad you're alive. Are you happy to see me too?"_ She asked talking in a slow tone, still smiling like nothing was wrong.

Kagome's scent was mixed with Kikyo... but the blood... it was blood Kagome carried that held the scent of Kikyo. It was Kikyo's own blood.

"Kagome... What did you do?" He asked, the dog demon swallowed.

She stopped and titled her head.

_"What did I do?"_ She began walking toward him once more without stopping, Inuyasha backed away even more when she came closer. _"I did nothing.. Inuyasha..._"

Kikyo's outfit had a large stain of blood in the middle and there was a hole on the right shoulder of the outfit that revealed Kagome's clear pale skin. It pretty much looked like an arrow shot. "_Inuyasha..._" Tears ran down her face.

"What did you do?!" He shouted out to her, Kagome's happy expression disappeared. He realized she was holding a bow and arrow in each hand, was that ever there? Why didn't he notice them? What was she going to do? Kagome stood in a position Kikyo did when she first shot Inuyasha. He then realized what she was going to do.

He was backed up against a tree, Kagome was ready to shoot.

"Kagome!"

"_Did you forget, Inuyasha?"_

"Forget what?!"

_"We were to be together. I trusted you with all my heart and you go and do this to me? To care for... Kikyo?"_ She asked, still sounding slow and hypnotized.

"Kagome I didn't betray yo----"

_"Did you forget?!"_ She shot the arrow, it came straight for Inuyasha.

He was pinned to the tree now, he couldn't run away. When suddenly Kikyo replaced Kagome in her place. "K...Kikyo...?"

"Kagome killed me.. and you didn't do anything, did you? You promsied her that you'd be with her forever?" Her voice sounded so real now. It didn't sound blurry like Kagome's now. Kikyo moved in limping and bleeding, her soul collectors jerked Inuyasha, pulling him slowly through the sharp arrow. He cried out as they pulled even harder. He grunted as they finally pulled him out, moving him to Kikyo.

She lifted his chin and snickered, "You and I will never be together. You didn't take revenge for me, you didn't kill the one who had killed me."

Inuyasha finally gave in to Kikyo's words, forgetting Kagome, her voice, her image, everything. He began to think her the killer now. His eyes grew blood red when the image of Kikyo disappeared and Kagome's face showed up. The soul collectors let Inuyasha free but instead of falling to his feet, he sliced Kagome with his claws.

She let out a shuddered gasp and stood frozen there for a moment until finally Inuyasha had landed to his feet, Kagome fell to the floor. Blood trickled down her forhead, a demon's attack had killed her. But she wasn't gone yet. Her last words were spoken, "I'm sorry.. Inuyasha..." She whispered softly with her last tears falling to the floor.

He gasped. Her blood, now on his own hands, her last words given to him, he was in shock.

He fell to his knees, his eyes quivered. No expression on his face but fear and shock. He was lost and confused. Who was he? Who was she? What was he doing? The thought of killing Kagome had hurt him. His fear was found. And there was only two people who knew now what he feared for.

**.:Back to Siyo:.**

"So that's his fear, huh?" Siyo lied on his stomach and opened his eyes. A smile stretched across his snickering face. "Naraku would just _love_ to hear this." He said. The wind demon smiled and snapped open her fan, "He fears for losing the ones he cares for? That is something Naraku would love to hear." She looked up at the stars and lied on her back, resting her head upon her arms.

"I'll let everything continue, the others are less interesting but that girl Kagome is the one I want to know about. Kikyo is nothing in my interest."

"Do what you want." Kagura told him with a sigh.

**.:Kikyo's Part:.**

Returning to the village, which seemed to look and feel like home. She came waking into the enterance and suddenly the ground began to rumble beneath them. She and Inuyasha gasped and began to fall. But then came a laughter that began to rumble the ground even more.

"Inuyasha, help me!" She called reaching her hand out to Inuyasha with struggle.

"Die Kikyo." He whispered, the dog demon stepped on her hand that held onto the edge with her only strength. She quickly switched hand but when Inuyasha took her hand and stabbed it with her own arrow, she cried out and began falling down into the pit of darkness along with the laughter inside.

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?" She asked crying out.

The roots beneath Kikyo were beginning to dig into her body, her expression was held with fear and hatred. She began to cough, the roots were squeezing the life out of her now.

In her nightmare, she seen Kagome standing with Inuyasha and many cheers up above. _Are they celebrating?_ She asked herself.

The roots transformed into snakes and began sinking their fangs into Kikyo, pushing venom inside of her.

_Kikyo, do you wish to kill that girl? Do you wish to be free from this hell in order to do it? As long as that girl may live, she and Inuyasha will become one with each other and she will take your place as a priestess. She is a priestess still in training Kikyo._ The snake told her.

_Who am I? What was I doing?_

_Ah, so you chose the path to darkness? Then killing is what you desire now, hm? Be free and kill that girl!_

The snake lifted her from the ground, almost looking like her soul collectors, they were now in control and slithering about her. The snake demon who spoke to her was in control of her body but the others took control of where she was to go.

_Filthy demons, I won't let you take me! I know who I am, I'm Kikyo!_

_Not anymore. You're a blood thirsty killer who is known to own nothing. Go forth, Kikyo!_

_No... No!_

_All coming back to you now? In your nightmare you wished to replace that girl to keep Inuyasha. We can read your thoughts and know your desire. Do not forget that. You no longer carry a secret. Everyone will know._

**.:Miroku's Part:.**

Deep within the miasma, Miroku was already gone and had his soul began to wonder in the miasma within it's sleep. Forgetting everything.

The roots were now digging in his wrist but then began to fade, realizing he had no soul anymore. Suddenly.. something happened. His soul was placed back in him and he began to awaken. He felt the roots digging inside his wounds and began crying out with a scream. It reminded him very much of Naraku's plan to show them their worse fears.

"Where is everyone? Why can't I stand? Why can't I see who is trying to kill me?" He aksed himself, holding back the pain with all his energy.

**.:Sango's Part:.**

Sango had already given into the miasma and was put to sleep, the roots that held her and Kirara were dead and began to turn to stone snakes. Little by little they began to head for Sango, her eyes were wide open, the roots that had grown thorns were stabbed through her body. Kirara was in a bad position that would injure her for life. Then she awakened. She screamed a cat like scream and broke the roots from turning her into stone. She broke the roots that held Sango next.

But the miasma here was too strong she couldn't move for very long. She lost her transformation and fainted to the cold ground.

**.:Kagome's Part:.**

"_Inuyasha..."_ Kagome was lying on the floor bleeding to death, her eyes grew heavy and she began to fade away slowly..

"Leave Kagome, and never look back." He told her.

"I'm glad to hear your voice one last time..." She whispered.

Her soul began to fade..

**.:Inuyasha's Part:.**

All Inuyasha could think of was how cold and dark it was, he forgotten where he was and what he was doing, but after he caught his voice he jumped startled.

"_Where am I?_" He asked himself.

_"Inuyasha!"_ Called a familiar deep voice from out of his head.

Inuyasha lied on the floor motionless while someone was cutting apart the vines and roots that held the dog demon down. He felt the heat of a strong sword swinging over him. _Could it be? No..._

"_Little brother, for the last time! Get up!"_ The voice growled.

Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Get away from me!" Inuyasha growled, breaking through the roots, cutting them all in half with Sesshomaru backing far away suprised.

Inuyasha realized what he had done then turned to look at his claws, by remembering he had killed Kagome, it had no blood on it. It was all a dream.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked panting, breathing in the miasma without care.

"The miasma is too strong for you, halfbreed." Sesshomaru said tucking his sword back in it's place. The dog demon called for his servant Jaken, who had been clearing the miasma with his staff of two heads.

"Clear the area, do not fail me." He warned, Jaken gave a nod and continued nerviously.

**.:Kagome's Part:.**

After reaching Kagome, Sesshomaru quickly got to work and then felt a fading soul slipping away. It was Kagome. He let out a growl and began to slice the growing roots even faster in order to free her. She gasped in the miasma then coughed. She pulled away from Sesshomaru but was pulled back into his soft fluffy fur, she was shaking to death. "W-w-where's I-I-Inuyasha?" She asked with a struggling tone.

Sesshomaru cradled her for a moment, "He's fine." he answered coldly, picking her up. There were many cuts on her body and her outfit was torn, it looked like Inuyasha had attacked her somehow. Then Sesshomaru suddenly caught the scent of Siyo again. He looked up and growled, _There you are._

**.:Back to Siyo:.**

Something struck Siyo's mind, he caught Sesshomaru's presence around him and gasped. He sat up from Lucifer's back and blinked, "What's the matter?" Kagura asked, resting herself on her stomach.

"Something feels very wrong--"

Before he could finish, Siyo was cut in half suddenly, startling Kagura.

There was Sesshomaru gliding up behind the boy that was cut in half and Kagome who was holding tightly to the demon. "Bastard." He growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagura gasped out.


	10. Chapter 10: I'd kill you Inuyasha

**.:Part Ten:.**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagura gasped out, she backed up and watched as Siyo fell onto Lucifer's back. She placed a hand on her chest, forgetting she had no heart, and breathed. "You... you killed him..." She said relieved.

"Hmm..." Sesshomaru said staring down at the boy who had been sliced in half by Sesshomaru's sword.

Kagura ran over to his side and stepped away from the miasma that began to spill out of Siyo's body.

"So it has ended here." She said softly.

The boy's eyes were lifeless now and he no longer breathed. Kagura swallowed and fell to her knees, _My mind is free to say what it wishes now.._

"If I'm correct, you were the one who helped him with this plot, am I right?" Sesshomaru asked setting Kagome down on Lucifer's back.

"I had no intention to but if I didn't, Naraku would have killed me." She said lowering her eyes.

"Now then, to settle a score with that halfbreed." He said, ignoring Kagura's reply.

He jumped from Lucifer's back and glided down to the clear ground floor, everyone else was already out from their dreams and were finally standing. But Kikyo was still recovering and was still parolized.

Kagura ignored the thought of Kagome lying there but then later spotted out the cat that hang around with them flying about. The wind demon groaned and scooted over to Kagome and was ready to push her off onto the cat's back once she flies by.

"What are you doing.. Kagura?" She asked, her thoughts were still recovering from the miasma and the cuts too.

"Ready to get rid of you so I can leave." She answered.

Once Kirara came by, Kagura shoved Kagome onto Kirara's back and turned away then sighed.

**.:Early Morning:.**

Inuyasha was so busy fighting off Sesshomaru he had forgotten Kikyo and Kagome. Then once again, Sesshomaru was beating his brother to death but then Inuyasha would always fight back in the end.

"Ah! Sesshomaru!" He cried out, pushing his brother backwards with his tessaiga.

"Hah! You can't even kill me with the sword and you still think you're powerful enough to kill me?" He taunted, dodging every attack Inuyasha put against him.

Sango and Miroku were tending to Kagome while the two fought deadly, they were shocked to find miasma in both Kagome and Kikyo's wounds. Miroku blinked, "I'll tend to Kagome's wounds while you deal with Kikyo." He said.

"As if!" Sango said with a firing expression around her. "Heh heh heh.." Miroku chuckled nervously.

"San-go.. Where-is-Inu-yasha?" She asked slowly, her body and eyes still parolyzed. Sango and Miroku turned to her then frowned, "He's a bit busy right now." Sango answered.

"... Is he alright?" She asked weakly.

"Pretty much!" She replied.

Kagome swallowed, "I can't see anything..." She said softly. Miroku pushed Sango aside for a moment to look at Kagome, she looked a bit pupiless, he frowned. "The miasma is still inside you. Probably because you were so terrified from your dream. It took me awhile to realize it was just a nightmare. The dreams were our fears, did you give into the dream, Kagome?" He asked turning to her.

Inside, she was smiling, but in the outside she was crying. "Yeah.." She answered softly.

The two did not ask anymore questions and neither did Kagome, she didn't want to talk about it. So they began to use Sango's supplies to remove the miasma and calm Kagome down. Most of it worked but her heart didn't stop pounding from the scare.

Her sight began to clear instanly though and when she was finally able to blink, she found herself in a clear beautiful forest Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were destroying at the very moment.

She sat up and felt her head, "Ugh.." She groaned annoyed, she turned to the two blood brother and clenched her fists. She picked up her bow and arrow suddenly.

"Would you two stop that already?!" She cried out, aiming her arrow at a tree where the two began heading. They continued. "I said stop!" She ordered shooting the arrow out, the arrow made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop immediatly when it split the two up from each other.

They darted their eyes at her, then Sesshomaru grunted and tucked his sword back. "This ends it right here, little brother." Sesshomaru said flipping his hair back with his hand. "Hey I'm not through with you!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to Inuyasha quickly, "I said it ends here." He snapped.

Inuyasha backed away nervously.

Sesshomaru disappeared quickly into the darkness and was no longer in sight. Inuyasha clenched his fists, "Kagome! Why'd you have to go and do that?! I was--" He seen the beautiful girl standing there in her priestess outfit still holding her arrow. She looked like Kikyo right there.

"I'm sick of it." She said in a cold voice.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm tired of you doing this to me... but I'm trying to learn how to deal with it..." She said, thinking about the times Inuyasha and Kikyo spent with each other.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked blinking.

"...Nevermind.." She answered.

Inuyasha began walking toward her but she screamed out and pulled away when he touched her, she placed her hands over her head and knelt down shaking. Sango and Miroku quickly ran toward her, "Kagome! You alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome went to Sango and cuddled close and sobbed. Inuyasha stood there confused, "..."

Miroku stood up and faced his friend, "I think you should stay away from her for awhile.." He said with Shippo sitting on his shoulder. The little fox demon kept his mouth closed and lowered his eyes.

The dog demon backed away, "What did I do?" He asked.

"Kagome needs to settle down a bit before she could see you.. Sorry.." He said sadly. The demon's ears lowered then perked upward when he heard Kikyo stir. The priestess had already healed. "Kikyo.."

_It's only a matter of time before you kill me._ Kagome thought darkly, staring up at Inuyasha with shadow like eyes that could frighten any of her friends.

Then that's when Kagome slid under Sango's arm in quick speed and reached after her bow and arrow then sat in a position any priestess could do when saving a life of another. "That's why I'm to kill you first!!" Kagome screamed out, aiming the arrow the way Kikyo did once before shooting Inuyasha. The dog demon turned around and was about hit when he moved away.

"Kagome!" He cried out, his voice cracking.

Quickly he rolled over when she shot her second arrow then reached for her and pushed her to the ground with fangs exposed to her. Frightening her to death. Kikyo watched, her body was still parolyized and she was not able to do anything to save Inuyasha or Kagome.

Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the ground, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in suprise, ignoring the position they were in. Kagome grunted and stared up at him in anger. "What do you think you're doing?!" She asked, kicking him in his sensative spot and jumping backwards, grabbing her bow and arrows quickly.

"Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled, he staggered a bit and dodged her next attack on him.

Then came a dark shard glowing in her throat, it glowed pure black and only Kikyo could see it. She tried to speak but something was blocking her voice, it was the copy of the shard.

_"I'd kill you if I wanted. But let me leave you a gift, Kikyo."_

It was the words he spoke to her before she found out he died..

"Kagome stop this!" He begged, jumping at her but forgotten he was fighting _Kagome_ here. He had planned to punch her but missed when he realized that fact. Luckily she dodged his attacks and ended up using her sacred attack on him, pushing him backwards onto the dirt floor.

"If you plan on killing me, then at least learn to fight halfdemon!" She screamed out shooting her sacred arrow.

_Halfdemon?_ He gasped in thought.

It reminded him of the time when Kikyo was alive when Naraku desguised himself as Kikyo, calling him a halfdemon. It angered the dog demon so much he quickly pulled out his tessuiga then paused.

_Kagome... kagome..._

He put the sword away, her name echoed in his head like crazy, he dodged her attacks and tried his best not to hurt her. Kagome was being controlled somehow and he didn't think about it. He was stuck fighting her off. Inside Kagome, a spark of darkness glowed within her, she couldn't remember anything at the moment and she forgot about her friends and everything! What was going on and why did she feel this way?

A pit of darkness. Laughter. A familiar laughter.. who was it?


	11. Chapter 11: Siyo's Return

**.:Part Ten:.**

"Now to go back to Naraku and tell him about this brat's death." She said turning to Siyo.

She picked the boy up, both halfs, and placed them onto her feather. She began to take flight before realizing Lucifer was slithering right behind her and letting out a small breathe of concern. "Get away from me, he's gone demon." She told him.

Lucifer beamed his eyes at her and growled, he sniffed the boy and licked his face.

"Stuid pest!" Kagura let out, she snapped her fan open and threw out her wind blades. The dragon made a painful yelp, sounding almost like a dog, and backed away.

_Hmph. He was never a good learner._ She thought.

_It's because he learns from you._

Kagura's eyes widened, the smell of miasma had grown around her and a noise that reminded her much of how Naraku recovers himself. She slowly turned her head to see what that horrible noise was. But what she saw made her shudder. Siyo was lifted up by dark shadowy snake figures and all slithered about him and through his heart, he was being revived by the Orochi!

He held his naginata tight, finding himself floating in thin air.

Siyo aimed his naginata straight at Kagura's throat and snickered, "Did I say my misson was finished?" He asked with a growl in his voice, his was a bit wet from sweating. The demoness was crawling on her hands and knees backwards, eyes aiming straight at him. "Y-y-you're--"

"Suprised?" He asked before knocking her off the large feather. Right after, the feather had shrunk to its original size and followed after Kagura. Siyo jumped onto Lucifer's back and panted. "Let's go." He huffed.

Kagura closed her eyes and frowned as she fell to the cold floor.

_He's... alive..._

**.:Later:.**

_Now to get revenge on that dog demon for interfereing!_

His rage grew even worse after thinking of his attacker, but he was probably distracted right when Sesshomaru attacked him. He remembered something along with that. Wasn't he suppose to know who was behind and him even when they try a sneak attack on him? Siyo shook the thought away and held up a rose peddle to his face. "I'm no longer just a plain old demon who holds a naginata everyday to defend himself." He smiled as the peddle grew black and transformed into a black rose.

**.:Afternoon:.**

After fullfilling his plan in getting Kagome to go against Inuyasha, until the death, he was able to find his brother Hakudoushi. The two have never met face to face this way but when seeing Hakudoushi's half like twin staring at him he grew furious and let his anger get the best of him. Hakudoushi pulled out his naginata and charged at him inside his barrier, thinking Siyo wouldn't be able to break through.

Siyo dodged his attack quickly and ignored his brother's next attack.

"I don't have time for you, demon." Siyo growled, glaring at the boy with red eyes staring. Hakudoushi panted, "Why do you have to be the one to take charge over everything now?" Hakudoushi asked in a low growl.

Siyo laughed and smiled a wicked smile, "Jealous I see. Can't I just leave, guy?" He asked, commanding Lucifer to turn around toward his brother Hakudoushi.

"Silence, I have no good reason to let you go." Hakudoushi said snapping his fingers, commanding many demons to come up behind him. The Demons awaited for Hakudoushi's comand. "Destroy that brainless demon!" He called out pointing toward Siyo.

_Think I'm brainless, Hakudoushi? Let's see about that._

Siyo entered into every single one of those demons' mind and made them snap into stronger demons they were. They turned their attacks at Hakudoushi but luckily he used his naginata and destroyed them all by three spins of his naginata. Suprised they turned to him when he told them to go after Siyo.

Siyo entered into Hakudoushi's mind and raged all his powers inside his brain, making Hakudoushi grab his head and throw himself down. Siyo laughed as he watched Hakudoushi fall to his knees, "See what happens if you call me brainless? At least I think before acting. Was it you who did not expect Naraku to appear out of nowhere and allow Kikyo's arrow to shoot _you_? As for me I knew he was going to plan that." Siyo said, his hair growing black and flowing freely in the wind.

Hakudoushi gasped, "You mean---"

"Oh yes. I was there. But I was not yet born. I even remember the first time he didn't even have you as his incarnation. All those events were exciting to watch until he figured to created _you_ and that hidieous infant. He would not allow me to be free from his flesh yet. But after watching your failer from time to time, he decided to let me out. That is why he awaited for the time for the black roses to bloom. Then I came to be." Siyo chuckled.

"Man, this is tiring me out." Siyo yawned and leaned back on Lucifer's back. Hakudoushi was angered and he quickly jumped up from his spot and ran after Siyo with his naginata. Siyo jumped up, figuring he carried a new power from the Orochi, he was floating in mid air. Siyo drew out his naginata and both clashed into each other with their naginatas. Hakudoushi realized he had no power but his strength and commands.

Siyo read his mind and smiled, he pushed Hakudoushi farther out of his barrier. "You sure do have a small head. Let me read into your mind." Siyo's orochi snaked from his arms and slowly entered Hakudoushi's mind. His eyes rolled back into his head until he pulled away and shoved Siyo away with his naginata.

"What did you do to me?" He asked calmly.

"Just a little something to show how much I care." Siyo joked as he jumped away and back onto Lucifer's back. "Let's go, Lucifer." He commanded the snake dragon, Lucifer snarled at Hakudoushi and slithered away into the clouds. Hakudoushi panted and lied there floating inside his barrier made from Naraku. Too bad the saimyosho weren't there to watch this, boy would Naraku love to hear this. But he had no proof at all. Even if he commanded Kanna too... he ignored Kanna and thought about something else. He had no proof Siyo is against them... or was he? Which side was Siyo taking anyway?

**.:Soon:.**

Siyo went to find Rin and succeeded. Still he held a deep hatred for Sesshomaru.

She was picking flowers for her Lord Sesshomaru before Siyo found her while hiding in a rose bush, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the bush. She grunted once she hit the floor then gasped after seeing the boy staring down at her.

"Siyo!" She cried out happily.

The boy was suprised once more when she hugged him tightly, she smiled up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru said you were dead. But you're here! I'm glad you're alive though." She said blushing. Siyo chuckled and lifted her chin up, "Please, I can't die. Thinking of you made me survive. Rin's eyes grew wide, she gasped out after hearing Jaken call her name. She found herself in Siyo's arms and her found himself embracing her. He gasped and both pushed away.

"I-I gotta go now," She whispered. "Bye Siyo." She kissed his cheek and left.

_What the hell was that?!_ He asked himself touching his cheek.

_Isn't it called a kiss?_ Kagura asked, she was floating above him with a smirk on her face. "You and your wisecracks. Better quit with it or else!" He warned.

"In love with that girl? Please. She's nothing." She said.

"Jealous?" He asked with a dark expression on his face, Kagura sneered.

Then came the dog demon Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out happily, hugging him tightly. "Rin, where have you been?" He asked in concern.

"I was picking some flowers for you." She said holding them up to him. He had enough flowers for more than one day. But he accepted the offer and walked away with the flowers in his hand and with Rin holding his hand.

Siyo lowered his eyelids and turned away.

"Let's go."

"Think you're going to leave without a pay back? I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Kagura growled, an angery expression all over her face. She looked torn up.

"Look horrible than ever, Kagura." He commented.

"That's it!" She growled, throwing her wind blades at him from her feather. "Careful Kagura," Siyo said dodging her attacks, his hair flying everywhere. "I also hold your heart, remember?" He asked in a dark tone. He smiled and held out her heart for her to see.

The wind demon paused and snapped her fan closed. She turned away and plucked out her feather from her hair. "I have no time for this. It's been two days already and we need to get back to Naraku." She said.

"Aw is Kagura wanting to go back to her master? Hiding behind him is an idiotic way of telling me you're a coward." He taunted.

Kagura clenched her fists and turned around to face him, "Damn kid no I'm not!!" She snapped.

Siyo laughed and pulled out his ocarina, he played three quick notes and there came Lucifer. He jumped onto the dragon's back and picked up his naginata from the floor.

"Wasting time with a witch is the worse. I'm bored, see ya!" He soluted to her and left. His goal in finding Sesshomaru had been brainwashed by the little kiss Rin had given him a moment ago. What would Naraku think if Siyo went to him and told him about that? He'd actually try to kill the girl..

Siyo sneered as he thought of those things, he tried to keep his distance away from her though. It was all he could do to keep her away from Naraku. He turned to look at Kagura, a low growl escaping his lips. No matter how much the boy hated her, he had to keep her alive in order for her to join in on his little plots and schemes he planned long ago.

Flying through the sky in great speed, he wished to entertain himself by watching Kagome struggle to kill Inuyasha. He knew they were fighting each other off.

"This game is not over yet, I still have more plans up my sleeve for the next step." He chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12: The Struggle

**"The Black Rose, Siyo"**

**Part Twelve: **_**The Struggle**_

Miasma-like clouds, hovering over the horizen, in a twisting swirl. There, below, a struggling battle between human and half-demon took place. Above them, behind those dreadful clouds, was the young devious Siyo and his snake-dragon Lucifer. Both were ready to watch through eyes of amazing sight.

"It's happening _all over again_." Siyo chuckled, "Soon Inuyasha will realize this by Kagome's behavior." He turned to Lucifer, the dragon just huffed and continued on listening. "I am controlling Kagome's thoughts, she's just a lifeless puppet right now. I have caved her mind into that stunning image she seen in her nightmares. All her hatred, anger, and bitterness have been released." Siyo laughed, "Now, my brother Akago, the infant, could not do this now could he?"

Lucifer growled softly, he continued to slither through the clouds in a swirling circle so Siyo could see the battle from that distance. It wasn't hard to see far up in the clouds, both Lucifer and Siyo could set their focus far off or real close.

As Inuyasha stood steady, denying the past thoughts before Kikyo's death, he locked eyes with Kagome. He could see a purple swirl of darkness in her pupils, the emotionless looks in her eyes, it made him shiver.

"Kagome.." He said calmly, trying his best not to sound forcing, "Tell me, what's going on?"

Kagome only sneered and got her bow and arrows ready into a position Kikyo always stood in.

"Half-demon," Kagome went on, "You're a traitor. A fool. You never cared, you only want what is good for only you." She rasped.

Inuyasha let his jaw drop in disbelief, his fangs bared and ready. "Alright then, I see where this is going." Inuyasha smiled, "Kagome, I know you're in there somewhere. I'll get you back, I know this isn't you."

"You think I'm _that_ simple to be controlled?!" Kagome gave one threatening shot at the dog demon, so fast he couldn't even dodge.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, one sharp cut had scrapped him on his cheek after the shot Kagome did.

She only smiled and aimed again, "Deep down in my heart, I wanted you to forget Kikyo.. she died.. Remember?!" Kagome shot at Inuyasha quickly, he was able to dodge the arrow. He landed on his knees and panted, a strong wave of power had thrust into him from Kagome.

Inuyasha's arms were shaking from the power that shot through him, it was so powerful and evil, it seemed to have gave him a shock. In the background, Inuyasha could hear the wicked sound of Kagome's laugh.

"Now I can see your weak points, it's mainly your heart." Kagome narrowed her eyes to Kikyo then back to Inuyasha. She sighed, "I hate you, Inuyasha." Kagome said in anger through tears.

Inuyasha's ears lowered, "Kagome..."

"Deep in my heart, I thought we could be together, but you only cared for Kikyo." Her eyes flamed, directing them to Kikyo, "She's your everything, isn't she? Well.." She turned to Inuyasha and smiled sweetly, Inuyasha felt a wave of hope rise in him. Was she back to normal? Probably not but still.

Kagome chuckled softly, "I want..." She smiled happily then locked eyes with Inuyasha, her expression turned dark.

"I want... to kill Kikyo."

Siyo laughed, "How romantic, my first mission is about over. But much more is on my list of missions, we won't leave until I make a final propose." Siyo stood up and pulled out a long flute from the pocket of his kimono, aside from his ocarina.

He played a silent tune only Kagome could hear, her eyes grew wide. She was once again a lifeless eyed woman, she turned around to face the paralyzed priestess Kikyo. Her bow rose up and a single sharp arrow was aimed. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he quickly rushed over toward Kagome and aimed to jerk her shoulders but was thrust back against a tree. Blood was dripping from his fingers, he looked for any wounds but none, he turned to Kagome who was screaming in pain. A huge wound was on her left shoulder.

She turned around to face the dog demon, "You... you.. You bastard!!" She screamed in anger, placing her hand on her wound to calm the pain. "I knew you wanted to hurt me!! All for Kikyo! All for _her_!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was swallowing hard, "I didn't... I didn't touch you!" He yelped.

Kagome gritted her teeth and aimed her arrow for him, "Inu.. Inuyasha!" She yelled out, before she let the arrow go, she aimed for Kikyo and let go of the bow.

But, Kagome flinched and missed the priestess, she gripped her head tightly and grunted. Her nails dug deep into her head as she gripped tight on. She let go and allowed her arms to drag a bit before she returned to be her angered and confused self.

A knife was drawn from the floor.

Sango and the others were stuck in there spots, paralyzed as well after they let Kagome go. They were forced to watch the two fight, their heads turning, without their control, whenever Kagome and Inuyasha moved about.

From the distance, Siyo sat watching inpactiently. "Come on, woman. Hurry and kill that priestess!" He growled in order, he played a wicked tune and Kagome responded by walking over to Kikyo and kneeling beside her.

"That's more like it." He smirked.

Kagome raised the knife she picked up high above her and was ready to land it into Kikyo's lifeless body. Inuyasha again rushed to Kagome but when she shot a death glare, he paused and froze in his place.

"Stay away, Inuyasha." She warned.

"This a threat?" He asked nervously.

"If you think so. All I am after is Kikyo's soul, I want her body to dissolve into dust. So I choose..." Kagome turned to Kikyo, "I choose to kill." She slammed her knife down and smiled as a few sparks of dust came flying out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "K-Kikyo!!" He screamed, reaching to the pirestess, Kagome slammed the handle of her knife into his stomach and kicked him hard.

"Inuyasha.. I-"

"Thank you for your help, Kagome." Siyo thanked, coming from the skies in quick speed on Lucifer's back. The dragon, hovering over the grass floors, waited for his master.

Siyo took out an empty jar and a blue mist came rising out of Kikyo. It was her soul. Inuyasha growled, "You.. I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

"You thought? Be smart, halfdemon, you only thought my death was forever." Siyo said, he closed the jar and pat the side of Lucifer's body. "Next, I will need Kagome." Siyo turned to Kagome and made no expression, "Come on Kagome." He called.

"Right." She replied.

Inuyasha was too angered to mourn over Kikyo's death at the moment, but he was laso relieved her soul was alive. Kagome, of course, was someone he need to protect at the moment. He couldn't understand why she was obeying! He struggled to rush over to her but he couldn't move!

"Don't struggle, Inuyasha. It's pretty useless at the moment. You are paralyzed by Kagome's own powers. So you should pretty much blame her." Siyo helped Kagome up onto Lucifer's back and smiled. "The girl will be alright, but she will serve as Naraku's slave for now. An obedient one with thoughts of darkness, her heart has already been tainted. The shard placed inside her body has taken over. She resisted." Siyo laughed.

Lucifer slithered upward, Siyo snapped his fingers and Inuyasha and the others were back to themselves again.

"I will come to kill you guys sometime later, once I'm assigned to so don't wait up." Siyo called sarcasticly.

Inuyasha screamed, "You damn bastard!!" He called.

Siyo smiled, "Hmph."

Kagome only snickered down at the halfdemon and laughed. Siyo handed Kagome the jar holding Kikyo's soul, "Hold this. Don't drop it, our master will be needing it." Siyo told the girl.

Behind them, a swirl of wind came around, it was Kagura!

"You got her already? Good. Naraku is wanting to see you, you've disobeyed his orders Siyo!" Kagura called.

Siyo sighed, "At least I completed what he asked!" Siyo called back.

"It wouldn't matter, Naraku only cares for what goes on behind his back most of the time. You better watch it!" Kagura replied before disappearing in a flash. Siyo turned back around and smirked, "Idiot." He huffed.


End file.
